History of gloomsville
by youthchild
Summary: Remember this is just fan fiction don't want any complaints got it? Here is what I think and this was inspired by randomnerdystories and hope you enjoy !


History of gloomsville written by youthchild,inspired by randomnerdystories's love is forever non of this is is also different from the one in randomnerdystories in a way cause I changed miss gems to lilac which sounded better to the both of us. Remember some of this stuff might have not happened.

* * *

Chapter 1: Jerry Gloom Many years ago before gloomsville was a town. A young kid named jerry gloom dreamed of meeting multiple town didn't allow really anyone in it EXEPT the undead. His parents taught him well and he was a top student but no one really liked talking to him because he was curious of different worlds. They said it was dangerous to go into the other territories. Of course jerry DIDENT listen one bit so he ran away when he was 17. He couldn't take it anymore he wanted to he did and they never manipulated him not to go they just said it was did and 3 years later he found the land he wanted but it took 8 months to construct the town and soon he opened the town but in the distance he saw two people who's child was being taken away from. "Excuse me but what are you doing?" Said jerry in anger "they can't win this child! He has powers and she dosent! So there daugther has to go!" Said ? " don't take away DeDe! "Said the mother of the girl Jerry couldn't don't anything. it might be his town but he dosent own the country. 1 year later jerry as always introduced the new guests but one if them he had a heart for. Her name was unknown but he called her lilac because that was her favorite color.(take away the c and you will see a name) But the guy came back... "You both can't be together!" Grumbled the man. "Well I don't care about your plain little rules you idiot!" Shouted jerry "plus you can't force a Pearson to love" said Lilac "I love lilac and you can't do anything!" "fine but if anything had happens don't blame me. I am just doing my job alright? No excuse mwah!" Said the man But soon jerry protested and he changed the law. But someone was still seeking for revenge...

* * *

Chapter 2:Barry Gloom Jerry soon had a baby his wife lilac died right after Barry's birth. Jerry had to take care of his son but soon he found a way to entertain him and he made a house just for Barry and a few of his friends. Barry loved it! He liked a girl named sweet treats. (you know what happens they marry and stuff) Barry loved the gloom house it was gothic and very shiny. He cared about all of his friends( and all the friends decided they should let their future kids live her from generation to generation to Barry's dad passed away for no reason...Then he had his first son,James. He taught his son well and soon he was ready to go to the gloom house after educating him.

* * *

- Chapter 3:James Gloom James followed his father's footsteps. He had multiple even met ruby's mom emerlda had blonde hair with green socks and green dress with a skull on her hair."nice meeting you miss umm I don't know your last name?" Soon emeralda giggled and said"it's Gemstones" emerelda replied. But soon his dad died when he was only 10...one of his bestest friends Ever is Skulldust and they always played video games and it was pretty funny how he reacted when Skulldust lost a game he usually trashes the room and screams like a hobo! ..James spent the 18 heard hanging with his friends and they were fun and caring. Thought he never knew what caused his dad to pass away..soon he had 3 girls all 3 years apart. The first one born was Crystal Gloom (The luckiest girl in the world),the second born was Sapphire Gloom (the nicest girl in the world),the youngest was Ruby Gloom (The happiest girl in the world). -

* * *

Chapter 4: The Gloom Sisters (Crystal,Sapphire,and Ruby) Crystal and sapphire were cool used to sing a lullaby to sapphire when she was 5 and sapphire was 2 before ruby was born. But after the mom was pregnant with ruby the father died..though it was lilac died for no reason and so did jerry and Barry and then James...the mom needed the girls help. Of course the girls came they were a couldn't take care of all 3 of them especially ruby..she needed one of the girls to go live in the gloom house when Crystal was 9 sapphire was 6 and when ruby was ruby wanted to go to the gloom house. Of course she could not wait for an adventure of a life time. Though she was only 3 that time. She was the first one put her in a crib. Because she was only 3 duh! Soon 1 week later the other kids came. Iris,misery,frank and Len,and soon a knock on the door happened...there was a basket. Poe took,a peek. It was a baby? He was puzzled for he did not know who his parents were. He was just left on the knew the other kids parents but not this one. He soon took him DIDENT have a name but the kids and POE decided to name him skull boy. The best possible name for the little skeleton. 3 years later ruby became homesick. She wanted to return home to her family. She missed her sisters and her mom but she couldn't see them letters and phone calls. "I miss mommy and my sisters" she said all sighing in her bed she soon realized she did have her family with her. Her may not be related but they are family anyways and will always will be her family. Soon on ruby's 7th birthday she got a special saw a doom named her really liked that name. She was happy with her new best friend. She couldn't wait to show her sisters and they did show up! "Happy birthday sis" said sapphire "happy B-day " said Crystal ruby was spent the rest of the years on crazy adventures that usually got them in trouble a lot She wished she could do those adventures again after she had randy and Rachel her two kids. (read randomnerdystories the next generations!) but be careful what you wish for...-Youthchild Inspired by randomnerdystories Written by Youthchild I Have Permission to use some of the names from randomnerdystories stories. Idea by Youthchild and randomnerdystories - Hoped you liked!


End file.
